Anarchy
by Bridget L. S
Summary: Ichigo finally comes out to Nel about his preference in sexuality and suddenly gets reunited with the stud, Grimmjow! Ichigo can't even remember his old friend's name, but Grimmjow remembers it clearer than day. Will ichigo remember his first love?


**Disclaimer; I DO NOT OWN BLEACH…Sadly.. In any form or way either… **

**Well anyways, hello there. My name is Stacey, call me Bridget please.**

**I have no idea when I will actually update. DEPENDS ON WRITER'S BLOCK!**

**Yeah, I'm going to call you my jelly bellies, ok? :D anyways I'm a grimmichi fan *duh =w=***

**And a lot of this is COMPLETELY made up. But don't worry I don't make them go out of character :D(well, we'll see…) in the start its totally weird, but I get it back together when I swap to Grimmjow vision…**

**Sorry I ramble.. yeah, ready. Set. Go.**

Nel gawked at me. Her brazen eyes were wide with shock. "What?" I asked, a bit flustered from my confession. "I just can't believe it! Like OMG Ichigo! You've never ONCE showed a slight attraction to men!" She was on the verge of shouting in the store full of customers. "SHHhh!" I hissed, "Be quiet Nel!" Nel's eyes became sultry but remained wide open. "I know it's a surprise, but I've liked guys for a while now, ok?" I bluntly said. Nel crossed her arms over her chest; she slumped back and leaned against the uplifted counter.

Nel has been my best friend ever since college; she has long green hair, yellow-grey sultry eyes, and a voluptuous form. She was wearing a Dark green jacket with a black tank top on underneath that let her cleavage pour out more than it should have. Paired with her top she chose dark-washed jeans that clung to her form. If I wasn't already gay by the time I met her I would be dating her. She was a TOTAL babe. Suddenly Nel's attention was drawn to the sliding doors of the convenience store. Nel was practically drooling. I meant to just glance over at who came in but instead I couldn't tear my eyes off of him!

The man was tall and lean. He had a perfectly sculpted face and had an even toned tan all throughout his body. He was wearing a skin tight black shirt that said 'K-ON!' on it. His hair looked overgrown; it was spiked up with a lock twining down across his forehead. His eyes were like daggers, a piercing cornflower blue full of determination. But only one thing was odd… The gorgeous man's hair was BRIGHT BLUE! He looked over at me and smirked, I could tell I was nearly melting from his dashing good looks already! But that, that made me die. Nel perked up and nudged me with her elbow whispering harshly, "Hey Ichigo! Stop drooling all over the place!" _Like your one to talk…_I thought. I glared at her, I wanted to look at the man some more but I knew that I was too obviously—no- helplessly attracted to him.

He looked over at some random aisles, browsed through meaningless magazines and then walked up to the counter and looked over at the gum displays next to me. I wanted to sink into the floor right then and there. His scent of shampoo wafted over to me and I jolted up, realizing he grabbed watermelon flavor and was searching his pockets for cash. "Hey." His voice was deep but not crackly, more like a rumble, and it was very…sexy. I gazed up at him as his expression turned to somewhat of a sneer. "Got any cash?" I turned to stone. What's he thinking asking the STORE'S CLERK for cash? He just stared at me until I regained my composure and tried to say bluntly, "N-no, don't you have some?" His lip curled back and he snarled at me! _Why you cocky little…._! "Left mah wallet at home," He Flatly said, "It's a trouble to get it, so how about you just…**lend** me some?" That was it! This hunk just rubbed me the wrong way! What's his problem? "Sorry- can't do that. Besides, I don't even know you." I tried to sound calm and cool but I failed and sounded snotty instead. Oops. He looked me down as if he wished I would burst into flames at any second! "Name's Grimmjow Jaegerjaques. Now you know me Berry," He grunted, "So, how about it?" I awkwardly looked away and replied, "B-but not knowing you like in a real friendly kind of, you know, way.." I flinched then glared at him defiantly and yelled, "And how the hell do you know my name? AND WHAT'S WITH THIS 'BERRY' CRAP!" He chuckled and tilted his head up like he was superior. "Your minds just an open book to me Berry." I raised an interested brow. _What's he mean by that?_

LOVE CHU

I met a pretty interesting guy today. He had bright orange hair and very puppy-like brown eyes. Kind of pale, and a pretty defiant little critter. Not to mention when I asked the berry for cash he became feisty. I enjoy reading this kids mind, he can't hide anything. Not even how attracted he is to me. I like it, makes me feel even more capable and strong.

Too bad for the Berry head, but I think I'll make him my little chew toy. I boomingly laughed once outside of the convenience store. Glancing back to find my berry confused and sort of freaked out staring in my direction. That only made me laugh harder. Well, more of a growl than a laugh, but whatever.

_Dammit! I forgot my fucking key!_ I had to ring the house's doorbell at least 30 times before a bed-head Ulquiorra appeared in the doorway and let me in, rubbing his eyes with the back of his fist. He was in a white long-sleeved thermal shirt and dark grey sweat pants and was barefoot. I slipped off my Flip-flops and opened the fridge to grab a drink when Shinji, my close friend, called me out. "What happened to the damn key I gave you!" He roared, tilting his head, baring his piano-key teeth at me. Shinji was a blonde with Chinese cut bangs and a jaw length straight bob. "Tch! Forgot it." I answered.

Shinji grabbed the scissors in front of him and threw it right at me, nearly stabbing me right through my chest. I dodged it just in time before growling at him. "THE HELL 'AS THAT FOR?" He cracked open one un-amused eye and continued bitching, "What's the point of having the Damn key IF YOUR NOT GUNNA USE IT!" I glared back getting ready to lift my hand when he lifted his first, slowing my movements and made a 'shoo-shoo' motion with the other. I clenched my fist at my side and stomped off like a little kid.

I didn't feel like fighting today. Good mood? Oh please, like that can happen. I kicked open my door to my room upstairs and stomped in to see the oddest damn thing ever.

Shirosaki was on my bed in a bright white tutu and black sumo underwear doing aerobics. "One, two. One-two..." He mumbled while doing lunges. That's it. You could hear a 'POP' noise when my nerve snapped. I flipped the bed he was on while yelling, "IF YOU'RE GUNNA BE A FUCKING BALLERINA DO IT IN YOUR OWN DAMN ROOM!" Shirosaki just lightly glided down to the floor chuckling in a ghost-like whisper. He walked over to me—who was fuming with rage—and LICKED MY FACE! Before he continued walking out my room!

That's when I really SNAPPED. I started to flip shit, while Shirosaki just kept running away jeering and cheering for me to "C'mere, c'mere little guy!" He stopped, bent over, and spanked his butt a few times while laughing at me! I grabbed him by the neck and started squeezing real hard. "YOU CROSSED THE LINE LOVERBOY." I roared. He sputtered and choked before Ulquiorra appeared in the doorway and raised his hand level to my face, sending a lightning shock all throughout my body.

My face was scorched, my hair was frizzled and there was soot all over my room. Shirosaki and Ulquiorra slipped outta the room before I could recover in time to attack them. I grit my teeth and growled, punched a hole through my door then went to shower…They're lucky I met that Berry head today otherwise they wouldn't live to see tomorrow.

LOVE CHU~!

Ichigo sat upside down on his bed, still in his black collar work shirt and khaki cargo shorts. His face and hair were a mess and all he could do was stare…and stare…and stare.._Man that Guy..Grimmjow I think was 'is name..He's waaayyyyy to fuckin' hot._I stared forever at the ceiling when nearly an hour passed by before I saw a bright flash of blue outside my window. Jolting up with a purely shocked expression I could feel my face turning purple! A wolf's grin appeared, then, the eyes, and then followed the hair. Grimmjow jumped down from the roof and was chillin' in my window frame..!

"WHAT THE FUCK!" I hollered while trying to kick him down to the streets. Grimmjow just used my leg as a beam to kick off of and slithered past me onto my bed. He sneered at me, eyes glistening. I was mesmerized—not that I'd ever admit that. "But you just said it loud and clear, Berry." Grimmjow rumbled at me with his baritone voice.

"WAH-!" I yelled as he crouched there, grinning. He stood up, seeming like he was two-feet taller than me. He gripped my w-waist? TIGHTLY too. Grimmjow pulled me into a deep kiss, each pause to let me breathe he'd come on stronger—It was AMAZING. I knew we shouldn't—I barely knew him, and I knew he was dangerous, but.._**Gawd was he a damn good kisser…**_He pulled off for a moment, a bit of spit rolled down my face, his, of course. "Thanks Berry, U ain't to bad urself." He said making the cocky face I hated, but my face was bright red, I probably looked like a love-struck maiden er sumthin'.

Grimmjow made me flop onto the bed while he just glided smoothly on top of me. I spontaneously put my hand in his hair and ruffled the silky-smooth, feathered over-grown hair. _Intoxicating. _That's the only way I could describe it, he ran a hand under my shirt, and grazed against my nipple, devilishly chuckling. My grip on his hair tightened and he pulled me into another deep kiss, this time with his tongue. My eyes squeezed shut; I nearly tore at the sheets when he ran a warm hand down near my waist. My back jolted up and I moaned a little. _Did I just... MOAN! WHAT THE HELL! I'M NOT SOME GIRL!_ Grimmjow pulled away, letting my grip loosen and my mouth hang open while I panted. A bead of sweat rolled down his temple. "W-we shouldn't be doin' this." I tried to say, "It's not good… i barely know ya.." I panted once again, this time sheepishly covering my mouth with the back of my hand.

LOVE CHU

Gawd, was Berry fucking cute er what. Too bad he doesn't remember me though. Right now I was totally dominating the lil' critter. He was panting and blushing, when he moaned his eyes would shut tight and his back would arch off the bed while his hand tightened in my hair.

If only he didn't forget what happened back in high school's senior year. The prime of our youth. Both curious…And it was obvious I was the one guy that made Ichigo go gay. Before I was a delinquent in college even I was such a softie, so was he, being the student council pres' n' all that.

_**fLASHBACK;**_

High school Senior Year; In their primes.

Ichigo Kurosaki and Grimmjow Jaegerjaques were the two most popular guys at school, Grimmjow had transferred in and Ichigo had always been fawned over. The two were best friends, inseparable. No one got in their path.

"Grimm-kun!" Ichigo innocently called out. Ichigo had longer hair, very Korean style. It suited him well, and that cute nickname he used for me, gawd I loved it. "Hey, Ichigo." My voice wasn't as deep but it still was a low bass sound. Whenever I came near, Ichigo would lightly blush and grin sweetly. I patted Ichigo on the back and pulled him in close to scuffle up his hair. When I do this Ichigo would usually blush bright red and stare downwards. But this time he clutched my grey blazer tightly and blushed, teeth clenching and on the verge of tears.

"Ichigo what's wrong?" I asked, genuinely confused. "Grimm-kun…You baka!" Ichigo spat at me with tears brimming, he whirled around and dashed off, I was left there with my arm out thinking, _Ah..i see now… Be careful my Strawberry… I believe your ripe enough to eat now._

That day I found Ichigo huddled up on the roof crying his eyes out. Since I have the ability of telepathy… I heard his thoughts. They said "_Why does Grimm-kun tease me..? *hic*…Doesn't he know that __**I love him?**__...Grimm-kun, stupid. Stupid! STUPID!"_I stood there at the door way silently leaning there and listening until I'd heard enough. I was transferring again soon, and I really had no idea Ichigo felt about me that way. But the one thing I couldn't let go of was that…

…I loved Ichigo too…

I trotted up to Ichigo, lifted his chin, and pulled him into a soft, sweet kiss. "Ichigo, sorry, I didn't know," I felt horrible inside. My poor Berry head will be left alone, his striking good looks made a lot of guys hate him for getting all the girls, and Ichigo instantly rejected others confessions.. "I'm… I'm Transferring away in three days; let's…Make the best of it, together." Ichigo looked up at me sobbing and squeezed me tightly. My cute little critter felt the same way. Those last three days were the best days of my life.

_**Flashback end.**_

A loud and annoying man came charging up the stairs, he slammed open the door but sadly I had already sensed Ichigo's Dad coming and fled after helping Ichigo get it together. "Sorry Ichigo.." I whispered under my breath in the last moment of holding him. "Ehh..?" he gasped. Then, I simply leaped from his second story bedroom window and elegantly landed below. Pulling on my hoodie I began to nonchalantly walk back to the house.

My confused little critter overwhelms me each time I can just graze a piece of him. Of course, I won't allow anyone to know that embarrassing thing.

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
